dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Yahhoy City
Yahhoy City is a City to the Far west near next to the coast, it is home of a large airport offering world wide travel. Raven and Addam Raven makes an appearance in the city, before looking around for any mercenary-related fliers or job applications. "Of course I couldn't find anything here... This place is too peaceful for it to be a joint for mercenaries... Well, I might as well explore this city while I'm here." Addam goes flying through the city, smashing into a few of the taller buildings as he tries to calibrate his dynamoes. "Blast! Will you stupid things work properly ''for once?", he yells, before crashing into the ocean. A large wave crashes against the coast, but the town is otherwise left untouched. "Hmm?" Raven noticed the ocean waves, before approaching the ocean. "Someone there?" Another large splash occurs, as Addam's Dynamoes pull him out of the water. "That's much better.." Addam says, brushing the water off of his jackets. After a moment, he notices Raven standing on the shore. "Oh? Who do we have here?" "Raven Nasod. I'm a Mercenary from Planet Miel." He says. "And who might you be?" "''khehehehe...''Wouldn't you like to know?" Addam laughed, covering his face with a hand. Addam's Dynamoes formed behind him in a winged pattern. In an instant, he flashed out of existence with a ''snap. he reappeared behind Raven, before taking off into the air, laughing more maniacally as he flew away. "Hmmm." Raven says, as he lifts his arm to reveal a wristband communication device, as he says "Looks like my target isn't located in Yahhoy City." Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas A new Generation of potentiaCategory:Locations A young man dashes across a rooftop, holding a sack full of bread, two cops chase after him but are easily outpaced, "This is the THIRD TIME this week one shouts", the boy leaps to another building, "Sorry guys but I gotta eat" Silva throws a ki ball at the roof causing a flash, then he very ungracefully runs of the edge of the roof and drops into a street below landing on a bin "Ah jeez ran out of roof..." The police are knocked away by small concussive shots as a small girl no older than 6 is riding a board using the concussive shots to propel herself she is laughing frequantly as she performs tricks during the shots landing in the street in the view of the young man as she lands she does a gymnastic landing before taking a teddy bear off her back "we did it teh-teh" she bows as a large amount of concussive blasts go of creating a dusty explosion behind her though she took care ot avoid areas with people. Silva watches the girl amused, he dashes out and picks her up "Oof you're heavy" he runs with her into a side street as a couple more officers dash past "Best to not cause any more commotion, I rather like the bread from the bakery here" Silva smiles and offers her a piece of really nicley cooked bread. She places the teddy bear in fron of her mouth and talks through it "who are youie" she puts on an overly cute voice to make it seem like the teddy bear is talking and making the mistakes" her namie is Elicia who are youie?" Silva chuckles "Cute" He puts a hand on the teddies head and pets it, "My name is Silva Asakara, pleased to meet you teddy" He looks around the bear "Nice to meet you too Elicia, what are a little girl and a teddy doing out here alone?" "weie came out to play before dahdeh finds us" silva notices no energy from her infact if it wasnt for her body heat it would be impossible to tell what she is "if you neeied somewhere to hidei put her down she can hide better than most" Silva places the girl down, "You're an odd one Elicia, You probably shouldn't be running from your dad, he'll be rather upset" She giggles "she not running from dahdeh we plaiey hide and seekie she be good hider" she smiles small emerald wings emerge from her back they create sparks causeing a field to form around them as they walk past others they arent noticed in any way "there we hid nowie" Silva looks around excitedly "Wow! This would make taking bread so much easier!" Silva laughs "Neat trick" He noms down on some bread as he sees the cops that were chasing him walk past. "seeie we are good hiders, means dahdeh won't find us so we get to pleiey for a while" she stands in front of Silva "youie no answer our question who you?" "I told you silly, my names Silva Asakara, I'm nothing more than a simple street rat, I have a house just outta town and I'm currently eating bread" Silva smiles "So why are you and your father in town?" "Me wanted to blast board cititys offer obsticacals we dont' know where dahdeh is we no able to sense him so we sneak on each other" she materialises a board it seems to form from what looks like data "you wanna try?" Silva looks pleased "I'd love a go! So how does it work?" Silva takes the board and places it on the ground. She looks confused "you no know how to stand on a board?" she creates a small concussive blast under it so he knows what it feels like for when it jumps "you make a little pop with some added blastie then you fly fly be careful youie dont fall" Silva steps on the board, "Alright, you gonna blast me off or shall I?" This doesn't feel safe... ''Silva smiles ''Ah well. She smirks at him "no it not safe but wheres the fun in that hold on" she launches a concusion blade out of her wings sending him flying up in the air she follows flying using her wings. "Wahhhoooooooooooooo, holy crap this is fun! I didn't realize you could talk normally, I figured you to use the teddy voice" Silva wobbles a bit and nearly falls of but regains himself "This is so cool, feels like I'm flying!" "tehteh doesnt knowie about blast boarding so he couldnt say say" she uses her wings in a simialr way to the board bouncing on her own concussion blasts "flying is fun, dont fall it hurts" "I bet it does! It'd be cool to have wings like you!" Silva replies slowly noticing that he is declining in height. "to keep up high use boom blast, if you can't jumpie before you hit the groground" she just watches preparing for something holding tehteh close to her face. "Okay... Boom blast" Silva steadies himself and tries to blast under the board, this fails "OOOOOOOOOOOH" the blast clipped the board and is now spinning "Uh okay JUMP NOW!" As Silva begins to jump of the board he plummets through a window into a woman's room he lands on top of her in her bed "Uh... Oh... Well.. Hmmm... Y'see... Boomies... Jumpie... Yeah... Uuuum" *Slap* Silva falls of the bed. Elicia is looking through the window tilting her head still concealed "thats not how you boom board silly though you make a friend" Silva tries to stand up, accidentally putting a hand on her 'assets' she hits him back onto the hard floor "I'm no-" Pillow hits him "Not Sure Sh-" Bra hits him "OH my..." Phone hits him "Not sure she's my-" Lamp hits him "My friend! Holy crap!" Silva very suddenly gets up and runs for the window as somehow a fridge lands in his previous location, Silva jumps out of the window grabbing what he assumes is Elicia and begins dropping to the ground "Jeez talk about anger issues" Above a bed can be seen launching from the window. Elicia giggles clearly finding all this amusing "this is funnyie i like it" her wings cleave the bed in half so it misses them before she hold out her arm the board returns to her and dematerialises as she yawns "its been a long day" "You realize I'm still falling" Silva says as he plummets "Baaaaaakuraaaaaaaaaa!" He calls, from within the bread bag a very tiny fluffy looking Neko-Majin appears, bread all around its mouth "Baku!" its claims cheerfully. "Bakura catch!" Silva says, Bakura (or 'Baku') hops out of the bag and lands on the ground way before Silva, it reforms into a giant square, Baku's happy face is still on it in the corner "Baku not battle mode!" Silva shouts, then promptly lands... On the incredibly hard flat surface that is the square "BAKU!" Bakura squeaks in vistory! "Oooooouch" even with the hard surface Elicia still manages to bounce "hehehehe kitteh blockie thankies Bakurara" she pats the head corner while getting up "me sorries i forget when falling sometimes" Silva stands up as Baku becomes small, Silva rubs his own head recovering from the possible multiple concussions, he checks the bread back, "Really Bakura... All of the bread..." Baku simply purrs happily from being petted "I can't stay mad at you... Anyway Elicia this is my faithful partner in crime Bakura!" Silva gives the bread bag to Bakura so he can eat the crumbs. Elicia yawns looking tired her wings dissapear "i had fun today thanks" she goes into her bag and opens up a lunch box it has a ham sandwich and a chocolate bar "i'm going to have teaie when i get home so you have this" she passes it too him as her barrier drops as soon as it does bastion appears behind her she notices immediately and hugs his leg "found me dahdeh" Bastion rubs his head "yep got you elicia" he looks to silva "i saw you playing with elicia thanks for keeping her company, i hope she didnt cause you too much trouble" he picks Elicia up and she rest on his shoulder "No trouble at all" Silva smiles, Baku takes the chocolate and does a little celebration and nestles into his hair, a little purring snore can be heard. "She's a good kid, tough too, thanks for the sandwich little one" He pats her resting head, "I should probably be off, I'm not exactly unknown around here, I hope to see you guys again" Silva turns and begins to dash off. "he seems nice and it was nice to see you playing with someone as well as teddy" he pats her head as she yawns again "been using the wings again have we? That explains why you are tired, well lets get home i've got a lovely stew cooking" Panda's first Friend Panda was walking around the town after having a hard days worth of work. She kept her sword by her side and gently felt the breeze against her face. "A sea side city. What a wonderful location." she said to herself as she continued down the street. Android 33 is floating above the city looking out at the sea. "Strange." She looks around to all the people in the city quickly scanning them all but not making the full diagnostics like normal when she sees Panda however she does the full read out "Saiyan Human Halfbreed. Curious. Height 5'3. Powerlevel above average." Panda walks just outside of the city and over towards the beach when she looks up and notices someone floating. "I wonder who that could be." Panda says as she waves to them. Panda learned from Kai to be as nice to strangers as possible.''Treat others as you'd like to be treated, don't just run out and tackle people like I do. Well, I only do that if they're criminals but, besides that point, Ha-ha. ''Panda can still hear his voice in her head as well as his lessons. 33 notices Panda waving she lowers herself to the ground. She looks perplexed. "Yes?" "Hi. My name is Samantha Aaron but everyone calls me Panda." she says politely offering a short bow. "Who are you?" Panda asks smiling. Android 33 looks confused "If you are named Samantha Aaron why does everyone call you Panda? My designation is 33. That's the closest thing I have to a 'name'" "That's sad... Everyone deserves a name, we're all people. We're not just numbers." Panda says with a slight frown. She looks over Android 33 and smiles coming up with an idea. "I know, I'll call you Sarah. You look like a 'Sarah' so, what do you think, do you like it?" Panda says with a big smiles folding her fists together cheerfully. 33 looks perplexed "How can I look like a name? But if you wish you may refer to me as Sarah." 33 says smiling at her. Panda smiles and nods to 33. "So what brings you all the way out here, Sarah? I came out here for a job offer I was given. Not too fond of it though, moving fish back and forth hee-hee." she giggles. "Do you have any other friends?" she asks curiously. 33 looks at her blankly "Friends? Hmm. I suppose this man called Silva is very nice to me and teaches me things about biological life forms and this girl named Sheena is friendly but not many and not ones I see often. As for why I'm here I'm merely wandering looking for my purpose." "My mentor, Zeou Kai, is great at teaching people. Maybe he could help you find your purpose? He helped me out when I had collapsed a few weeks ago and ever since I've been taken under his wing." Panda said smiling at her friend. She grabbed the android's hand and began leading her down a pathway. "He lives very far from here but I'm sure he could help you somehow." Panda says. "I'm not too sure about that, my purpose exists but when I was booting up it made it so I was unable to access select memories I was hoping to find someway to jump start it I doubt he can do anything but perhaps." 33 is lead by Panda without any resistance Panda leads Android 33 to a clearing inside of a forest near a stream and waterfall. Nearby is a large house that is labeled "Zeou Kai's Dojo." "I'm not good with machines but maybe he can help you unlock your memories. I know a little bit of thunder magic but I'd rather not fry you trying to help, hehe." she says. She knocks on the door a few times but doesn't hear anything. She does it again and there's still no answer. Panda opens the door and sees nobody inside of the Dojo. "I guess he must have stepped out. Aw." Panda said with a slightly frown. 33 looks down at their hands "Why are you still holding my hand? You could of easily just asked me to follow you." She pauses "I too would appreciate you not using thunder magic on me. I suppose if you think this man can help me though we can wait here until he gets back." Panda lets go of her hand and shuts the wooden door. "Sometimes he doesn't come back for days at a time. We should go search elsewhere to help you get your memory back, Sarah. Maybe the Capsule Corporation would be helpful?" Panda asks looking at her as if she's wondering if the girl knows what she's talking about. "I've been meaning to visit the capsule corporation it was recommended to me, they are the head of robotics so I suppose if anyone can assist it may be them." She stares blankly. "Right. Now I just have to remember what city they live in... oh right, West City. It's really far away and unless you fly you won't get there until dark from here. Sadly I can't fly yet, don't know how." Panda said with a slight frown. "I guess I'll see you there Sarah?" Panda says looking back at her friend. the frown was replaced with an innocent smile. Android 33 looks perplexed. Before turning around and bending over. "Jump on. If you want to come I can carry you there. I am incapable of being tired so it's no issue plus I'd be happy to have company." She smiles. "Ok, just don't drop me alright?" Panda says giggling. She hops onto the android's back and hangs on tightly. "Ok, I'm ready when you are." "It's quite impossible for me to drop you. Now shall we head off." She says as she begins flying into the air. Panda looks at the view. "Wow, this is so cool! Man, I can't wait until Kai teaches me how to fly." Panda said with a grin on her face. "It should only take us about four hours to reach West City from here, Sarah. Oh, mind if I ask you about your friends? What were they like?" 33 continues flying in the direction of West City. "I could teach you to fly while we're in west city is you like." she goes stiff for a moment "''WEST CITY TIME UNTIL ARRIVAL 3.25 HOURS!" ''she then returns to normal. "As for my friends. Silva is a lovely man who has taught me many things I wouldn't be nearly as good without him. Sheena is cunning and quick but very friendly to me. As for the person who woke me up Bastion I know too much to tell. He's a nice caring man who loves his friends though." "I'd love to meet them someday." Panda looks ahead smiling at the scenery. "My only other friend is a weird green man that came to the Dojo one day, he said he was an alien." "I'm sure I can introduce you one day. Hmm I was under the impression friends usually knew each others names." Android 33 notices Panda enjoying the scenary "What is it you're enjoying we're merely flying over some grasslands what makes them more enjoyable than anywhere else?" "You don't know how to enjoy scenery? Look at the beauty of the open landscape. The sun showing off the glinting water. It's all about enjoying the little things." Panda says with a smile. 33 looks confused "I don't see the appeal, it's just as beautiful as any tree animal or rock I've seen before. No part of the earth appears any more beautiful than any other its an equally majestic planet no matter what you see in my point of view all of it deserves respect all of it deserves protecting." She looks even more confused. "I have no idea where that train of thought came from." "It's similar to yours but, I've just never been this high in the sky before. It'so cool." Panda exclaims as she watches the ground below pass by as the whizz off towards West City. "Hmm if you say so." Android 33 says as they speed off. Eventually, they arrive at West City. "Look, there's the city! Have you been here before, Sarah?" Panda asks watching the bustling citizens below as she looks for the Capsule Corp. Building. "Hmm. No not me personally. However I do have memories of a person who did a couple of times. So I know my way around." 33 says. "The capsule corp building is over there." She says pointing to the huge obvious building. "Alright, let's go down and see if they can help you get your memories back." Panda says with a smile. 33 lands in front of Capsule Corp and lets Panda down. "Here we are." Panda walks forward with 33 behind her and knocks on the door. And elderly man opens the door and nods to her. "What brings you two here?" he asks. "We're here to help my friend. She said she lost her memory and wanted to know if you could get it back for her." Panda says. "Well, we can try, I don't know how much that will help however." he says inviting the two in. 33 walks in "I am Android 33 I am missing my primary directive. However I am not certain you will be able to help me my creator was very unique with his designs and dies over 130 years ago. I would appreciate any aid you could give though." "Well, if you're an android I might be able to recover some of the memories but not all of them. Follow me." He takes the android into an operating room and begins procedures while Panda waits outside in a chair hoping her friend will be alright. "Hmm well if nothing else maybe you'll unlock a few of my faulty emotions. Might as well give it a go." she sits down to be tinkered with. The man tinkers a little and hits something. This bump gives 33 a flash in her mind of seeing faded images of her creators. Only for a brief period of time however. Soon after the man closes the head of the android and scratches his own. Well I fixed what I could there, someone must have knocked you for a loop at once point. A Mr. Kevryn I think his name was on my screen. Well, I downloaded all of your data onto my computer. Come back often to see if I can uncover a little more about you." the man says with a smile. Android 33 looks blankly at him while tilting her head "No no. You're incorrect. That fight had no effect. My memory loss is from faulty uploading in time it should orientate itself. I thank you for your attempt but you didn't aid me. No new memories have returned. You should probably practice more to get better at your job." She begins to walk out. The man grumbles a bit and goes back to the computer of the files he copied from 33's brain to see if he can uncover anything. Panda meanwhile is reading a tome outside in the waiting area. 33 looks perplexed "I wonder why he was grumbling... Hello Panda. They were unable to find anything I'm afraid. At least we tried. What should we do now?" "Anepi gave me a phone call while you were in there. She's out at Satan City, want to give me a lift out there?" Panda asks. 33 stiffens up ''"Satan city. An hour and a half east." ''She loosens up. "Of course it's no issue." She smiles "I'll be happy to meet new people." She bends over so Panda can get on her back. Playdate part 2: a day in the city Annabelle blinks into a cafe in the middle of the Yahhoy city despite a few people freaking out at the sudden appearance of a girl in a long pink and black dress most people seem to have adjusted to people suddenly appearing "oh i forgot them" Annabelle checks in her bag and takes out 2 bells one with a red ribbon one with a blue ribbon and she ties them to her horns and smiles "now to wait for Di and Ellie to show up" Annabelle hears a "Guh!" from a familiar voice as Elphelt just instant transmission in, falling to the ground face first and gaining a Dx expression. A 13 year old Dicchio appeared next to Elphelt, and helped her up, he was blushing, as his hair became a pink color."Dangit" He tried covering it."I don't know why it's doing this , it just started changing colors" He then conjured up a small ball of fire."H-Hey Annabelle...." He said."Look what I learned to do!" He would say, sending the little ball of fire over to her, and it becoming ribbon like, spinning around her, then popping out in a fade of ash."No one taught me, it just dawned on me one day." He adopted a ^_^ expression. "Di, Ellie you made it" Annabelle stands up smiling with a hint of a smirk at Dicchio's hair and Elphelts entrance "you two sure know how to make an entrance dont you?" She watches the ribbon spin around her and claps a little "i can make flames but i'm a demon so i don't think thats all too special in my case" "Deja vu..." Elphelt says as she is then helped up by Dicchio, she straightens out her back and then says "Hai! Anna." with a gentle smile on her face. Dicchio's hair becomes normal again, back to it's regular brown. His eyes flickered between a hot pink, and his normal brown. He smiles at her applause."Thank you. I can also conjure snow, ice, and electricity as Elphelt already knows" He takes out a small book, and begins to write down how to do this new fire ability, as he always did when he discovered something new. "well like i said i can conjour flame, and i can also conjour wings but other than that i'm not quite sure what i can do" Annabelle shrugs "so what do we want to do today seeing as its been a while since we last saw each other. Where do you wanna go and or what do you wanna do?" "I dunno." Elphelt simply responds, before looking at Dicchio's hair for a little bit and then started to brush it.